The True Ending
by Pixie Alchemist
Summary: This is my fanmade True ending for the game things go differently then in the game there's spoilers so if you haven't played or watched someone the game don't read


Ib and Garry were walking through a distorted world, it looked like something out of a kids' drawing, Ib started to feel even more scared, thoughts flooded through her mind, _what if she never got to see her friends from her school again, what if she never got to see her parents again,_ she thought these things over in her head and she couldn't help but start to cry. "Ib!" said Garry as he ran over to her and kneeled down to meet her height. "Ib, What's wrong?!" He asked "w-what if we never get out of here?" she replied, "what if I never see my parents again?" Garry frowned, "Ib…" he said "I know we're going to get out of here, now come on, let's go find that key" Ib nodded, taking his hand and starting to walk.

…..

After a while of walking, they stepped in to a room with nothing but a few bookcases and what looked to be a Toy Box of some kind. Garry looked down into the Toy Box and Ib did the same, "looks like a pretty far fall huh?" Garry said, Ib only nodded in reply. A familiar voice came from behind them, "wanna see?" the girl said, as she pushed them in the Toy Box,

…..

Ib opened her eyes, the first things she saw were red rose petals and creepy dolls, there was no sight of Garry anywhere, she started becoming scared again, Terrified even, the Dolls seemed to be watching her, some them even seemed to be looking her straight in the eye. "Garry" she called hoping to get a response, only now realizing how weak she felt, she started walking around the small room until she heard someone running. "Ib!" Garry said from the distance running over to her, "Oh, Thank Heavens! There you are!" he got to her and practically picked up from the ground and hugged her tight. "Are you alright, no broken bones?" Garry said pulling away from the hug, Ib nodded and smiled, "I'm fine, just a little tired" Garry noticed the rose petals on the ground, "Ib!, Are these yours'?! Oh no!, We have to find a vase and heal your rose quick!" he held Ib in his arms and gave her his jacket, they finally stopped when they heard a child singing In the distance. "Ib loves me" they heard a ripping sound and Ib felt a pain in her chest. "Ib loves me not"

 _RIP_

Garry heard her singing. "That voice…" he said thinking about where he heard it. After a moment he gasped, "Mary!" he said as he started running. Finally in the corner of the room they saw her with Ib's red rose, the rose itself having only 3 petals left, Ib feeling like she wanted to pass out, Garry carefully set Ib down next to the wall, "give it back" he said, filled with rage and worry "but then I won't have one" Mary said smiling innocently, "I'll give you mine." Before Mary could even respond to what he had said, Ib jolted up from where she was sitting and ran in front of Garry leaving his jacket on the floor "Ib! What Are yo!-" Garry said before being cut off "I won't let you take his rose you can keep mine" Ib said Mary smiled and giggled, "Thank you Ib!~" she ran off before Garry could stop her. "Ib!" he yelled, "what are you thinking!?" he continued. "I_I just wanted to keep you safe" Ib said in reply, "KEEP ME SAFE?!" Garry said baffled. "I WAS TRYING TO HELP YOU!" he sighed. "I'm sorry for snapping at you… I-I'm just worried…." He looked down. "I don't want you to die…" he teared up a bit, "I'm sorry…." Ib said to him, Garry looked at her and smiled slightly "you have nothing to be sorry for" he said

 _RIP_

They heard it once more as Ib collapsed

"Ib!" He caught her and gave her his jacket again.

Silence took over the room.

"The key the key where is it"

After a bit of looking he found a pink key and picked it up

Suddenly al of the Dolls he'd been trying his hardest to ignore all started coming toward him and Ib, trying to stay calm he ran up the latter in the center of the room, even though he got out of the room and the Dolls couldn't reach them any more,

 _He could still hear them_

The sound pounded in his head as he tried to shake it if and help Ib. he started running again until he saw Mary holding Ib's rose one last petal left, he was filled with rage he set Ib down carefully she was now asleep.

Mary noticed them both there.

"What are you doing here?!" she said

"I'm getting Ib's rose back" Garry said back

" _ **GET OUT"**_

"this is the end for you Mary!" he pulled out his lighter

" _ **LEAVE NOW"**_

He put his lighter closer to the painting where Mary had escaped from, though not close enough to burn it, but it still scared her.

"Put down Ib's rose or else I'll burn this painting!" he said.

Mary stood still for a moment, the look on her face a mix of both fear and rage.

" _ **Fine, here"**_

She dropped the rose on the ground one petal left, Garry picked it up and put the lighter back in his pocket as he watched Mary run off, presumably back into the gallery.

He looked around for a vase to heal Ib's rose.

"G-Garry?" he heard Ib's voice from behind him and went to sit next to her on the ground. "You feeling alright?" he asked, "I'm feeling a bit better" she said in reply,

"I got your rose back" Garry said handing Ib her rose. "Is she gone?... did you kill her?" Ib asked, holding her rose close. "I didn't kill her" Garry said, assuming she was talking about Mary. "A-Are we gonna take her with us?" Ib said.

Garry looked down at his rose, "No, I'm sorry…" he said sadly.

Ib frowned. "Hey…" Garry said and Ib looked up at him. "Let's get out of here" he said and smiled, Ib smiled back and they started walking after Ib gave Garry his jacket back.

Meanwhile with Mary

"I'm all alone again" Mary said to herself as she started to cry.

"my only friends left because of me…" she started hearing noises around the gallery, though she just assumed that it was the statues and painting women moving around.

"Well, I'm not all alone… still have my friends"

Suddenly the statues and painting women came towards her.

"What is it?..." Mary asked.

" _ **MaRy, WhY ArE You SaD?"**_ A little Doll asked her.

"My new friends left their gone now…"

" _ **YoU Still HaVe Us"**_ the small Doll smiled and handed her a flower made with paper and crayons.

Mary giggled "thank you" she smiled and took the flower as she wiped her tears.

A painting lady crawled over to her

" _ **You said they left, where did they go?"**_ she said.

"They went into the other world I think"

" _ **Follow them"**_

"I can't, we've tried remember?, there's some kind of force field or something, it won't let me go"

" _ **C'MON EVERYBODY LET'S HELP MARY**_!"

Everything came rushing over

" _ **Let's help her get in that gallery!"**_

Everything cheered and started looking for the big painting

With Ib and Garry

They kept walking and stopped when they came to the main Gallery,

They finally found a vase and healed their roses and started walking until they found a painting, Ib could read everything except the first word.

"Fabricated World" Garry said suddenly,

"Ib! Look!" he smiled. "What is it?" Ib asked him

"Look closely, it looks like the Gallery… We can leave!" he said excitedly,

Ib smiled big, "really?!" she asked.

"Yes!" he replied, "but..." his smile faded turning into a frown. "How do we get trough the painting?" Ib frowned as well, how was she supposed to know? As if on queue the painting started to glow. "Hm?, what's happening?" the frame disappeared and they both started smiling again, "Ib let's go!" Garry jumped into the painting but before Ib could do the same Mary and some of the other things in the Gallery ran

" _ **Look, the painting opened! She can go through!"**_

Said one of the painting women. "Goodbye my friends!" Mary said and ran for the painting "C'mon Ib, hurry up!" Garry said holding out his hand. "It's not scary!" he continued. Ib grabbed Garry's hand and went through as the painting started going back to normal

" _ **Hurry!"**_ said the painting; all of a sudden two of the statues picked up Mary and put her on their shoulders "what are you doing?" Mary asked

" _ **Get her through"**_ the painting. Suddenly they all pushed Mary through

…..

Ib couldn't remember what she was doing.

She was just standing there. "What happened?" she said quietly to herself and she started walking around. She walked until a girl in a Green dress with Blonde hair and blue eyes. "Sis C'mon!, gotta get going!" then a tall boy wearing a long ripped up jacket with purple hair and almost glowing Lavender eyes came up behind her. "Mary!, don't go running off with out me or Mom and Dad!" He said "Sorry" Mary said looking down sadly. "It's fine" Garry said back. "Hey" he whispered. "Do you two remember the art gallery?" Mary nodded and memories suddenly flooded through Ib's mind. "Ib?" Garry asked. "do you remember?" Ib finally pieced everything together. " I Do" she said. Both Garry and Mary smiled, before they could say anything else someone said something in the distance "Hey kids C'mon let's get going!" their Mom said with that they left, leaving everything that had happened to them behind

 _ **The End.**_


End file.
